


Ветер в парусах

by Heller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris is fighting, M/M, Ocean, Peter is his usual self, Wind - Freeform, and boat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller/pseuds/Heller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер стоял на кромке прибоя, зарывшись босыми ногами в песок и наслаждаясь мягкими касаниями волн, омывающих его щиколотки. Если бы он не был оборотнем, то мог бы и дальше наслаждаться созерцанием, вслушиваться в умиротворяющий шум океана и вдыхать его соленый аромат. Если бы…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветер в парусах

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Delventa  
> Гамма: zuhrenok  
> От автора: Писалось в подарок для Vezuvian и Ктая на Teen Wolf Secret Santa. Я очень старалась максимально выполнить условия заявки, но, подозреваю, что промахнулась все равно.  
> Размещение: с моего разрешения.

Питер Хейл любил океан. Любил его обманчивое спокойствие и неподвластную людям мощь. Осознание того, что игривые барашки волн могли легко превратиться в огромных опасных хищников, сметающих все на своем пути, заставляло сердце Питера сладко сжиматься от восторга. И все же, несмотря на свое могущество, так же как оборотни, океан подчинялся луне. Это создавало между ними связь совсем иного рода.

Питер стоял на кромке прибоя, зарывшись босыми ногами в песок и наслаждаясь мягкими касаниями волн, омывающих его щиколотки. Если бы он не был оборотнем, то мог бы и дальше заниматься созерцанием, вслушиваться в умиротворяющий шум океана и вдыхать его соленый аромат. Если бы он не был оборотнем, то не услышал бы выстрелы за пару кварталов от берега и не учуял бы волков, вышедших на охоту. Однако любопытство и неприятное чувство метафорической шерсти, вздыбившейся на холке, заставило его прервать свое занятие и приблизиться к месту схватки. Выбирая этот город в качестве отправной точки своего путешествия, Питер заранее узнал о том, что на его территории нет постоянной стаи, так что присутствие тут оборотней и охотников невольно вызвало в нем интерес.

Запах пороха и паленой шерсти резко ударил в нос, стоило ему ступить на крышу здания, примыкающего к одному из многочисленных закоулков. Чуткий слух моментально уловил угрожающее ворчание волков и щелчок обоймы. Похоже, новый раунд мог начаться в любую секунду.

Питер осторожно глянул вниз, стараясь не высовываться сильно из-за громоздкой вывески, удачно пристроенной к самому краю крыши. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы оценить обстановку: узкое пространство между домами заканчивалось тупиком, куда и загнали охотника пять крупных молодых волков. Точнее, изначально их было семь, но двоих уже можно было не считать. Положение у охотника было незавидное: патроны имеют неприятное свойство кончаться, а с ножом, если таковой у него имеется, против пятерки разгоряченных оборотней ему не выстоять. Питер даже ему почти посочувствовал. Не настолько, чтобы рисковать своей шеей, разумеется. Он уже почти решил не оставаться до конца шоу, как вдруг охотник повернулся так, что стало видно его лицо, и Питер, наконец, понял, что же казалось ему неправильным в клубке запахов, витавшим над полем боя.

Охотником оказался не кто иной, как Крис Арджент. 

Неожиданный поворот событий крутанул колесико калейдоскопа в голове Питера, и множество картинок замелькало, складываясь в схемы, помогая просчитать различные варианты событий, сходные только в том, что если оставить все, как есть, в мире станет на одного Арджента меньше. И если бы он на самом деле был помешанным на мести психопатом, каким его, несомненно, видела стая Дерека, то эта мысль доставила бы ему массу удовольствия. Однако психопатом он не был, и никакого удовольствия не получил. Наоборот, такой поворот его категорически не устраивал по той простой причине, что если Бикон Хилз лишится своего единственного вменяемого легально взрослого охотника, ему, Питеру, придется забыть обо всех своих планах и вернуться в родной город, чтобы играть роль няньки для толпы неуравновешенных подростков и своего депрессивного племянника. Нет уж, он на такое не подписывался. После стольких лет прозябания в захолустье, Питер, наконец-то, имел возможность исполнить свою давнюю мечту и повидать мир, и если для этого ему нужно вытащить из передряги одного глупого охотника, значит, так тому и быть. Тем более, что такие, как Крис Арджнет, своих долгов не забывают.

События, между тем, стремительно развивались, и внизу бесполезной кучей лежало уже три волка, еще один громко скулил, зализывая рану на ноге, а другие двое кружили вокруг Арджента, в руке которого поблескивал длинный охотничий нож. Питер переместился с крыши на балкон соседнего здания, потом на пожарную лестницу и застыл, как хищник перед прыжком, выжидая момент. Страстью к безрассудству он никогда не страдал.

А еще Питер не верил в правила. Если противник оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы подставить ему свою спину, то почему бы этим не воспользоваться? В тот момент, когда волки бросились в атаку, он спрыгнул вниз. Его когти вонзились в толстую кожу на загривке животного, пропарывая до кости, вскрывая самые крупные вены. От такого даже регенерация не могла спасти. Еще один волк бросился на него слева, рыча и капая слюной. Питер легко уклонился от удара, перехватывая его в прыжке, сжал в мнимых объятиях и отшвырнул в сторону безжизненное тело, одним быстрым движением переломив ему хребет. Все было кончено за секунду, и они с Арджентом застыли напротив друг друга, скрестившись взглядами. Противник был повержен, но расслабляться никто из них не спешил, настороженно поджидая момента, когда можно будет или напасть, или начать защищаться.

Вдалеке раздался протяжный вой. Арджент вздрогнул и посмотрел в сторону выхода из тупика, явно пытаясь прикинуть, сколько у них времени до того, как прибудет остальная часть стаи. Питер же окинул взглядом самого охотника и пришел к выводу, что еще одной схватки он не выдержит. Вой раздался ближе, сопровождаемый пиликаньем сигнализаций на потревоженных машинах и звоном стекла. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Питер в одно мгновение оказался рядом с охотником и прижал его одной рукой к себе. Под подбородок ему тут же ткнулся острый кончик ножа.  
\- Чем бы дитя не тешилось, - снисходительно ухмыльнулся Питер, и больше не обращая внимания на холодное прикосновение метала, оттолкнулся от земли.

Он повторил свой недавний маршрут, вскочив сначала на балкон, а затем перелетев на крышу, и отпустил Арджента, как только они оказались достаточно далеко от края. Питер не обратил внимания на недовольный и слегка дезориентированный вид охотника, прислушиваясь к тяжелой поступи лап по асфальту и крышам машин. По его шее тонкой струйкой скользнула капелька крови: неглубокая царапина уже превратилась в тонкий шрам, который исчезнет в течение нескольких минут.  
\- Хейл, - настороженно произнес Арджент. Нож он опустил, но вся его поза кричала о том, что он готов воспользоваться им в любую секунду.  
\- Арджент, - насмешливо отозвался Питер. – Ну а теперь, когда мы выразили друг другу вежливую враждебность, могу я поинтересоваться, где твой отряд боевых эльфов?  
\- Мы разделились.  
\- Разумеется, - постарался он вложить в одно слово всю степень своего разочарования в людях.  
\- Волки скоро буду здесь. Нужно уходить, - видно что-то решив для себя, Арджент слегка расслабился и убрал нож в специальные крепления, скрытые рукавом куртки.  
\- Бежать сможешь? – поинтересовался Питер.  
\- У меня есть выбор? – скептически выгнул бровь Арджент.  
Питер широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя заострившиеся клыки, и заставив охотника невольно напрячься.  
\- Ну, я могу тебя понести на руках, - весело предложил он.  
Рычание и вой прозвучали совсем близко, и ухмылка тут же стерлась с его лица.  
\- Или мы можем начать бежать прямо сейчас.  
Арджент не стал тратить время на ответ и просто сорвался с места в противоположную от тупика сторону. Питер счел за благо последовать его примеру.

***

\- Связь не ловит, - тихо сообщил Арджент.  
\- Да неужели? – иронично выгнул бровь Питер и еще раз выглянул из окна какого-то сарая, куда они забрались, скрываясь от погони.  
\- Что ты об этом знаешь? – раздался в темноте хмурый голос охотника.  
\- Не больше тебя.  
Он еще раз оглядел помещение, в надежде найти хоть что-то полезное, но кроме пары досок для серфинга и стола, заваленного хламом для их содержания, в крошечном помещении ничего не было. Радовало только то, что каким-то чудом им удалось на время оторваться от разъяренной стаи оборотней и перевести дух. Питер прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шум волн, проникающий через стенки сарая. Дом, на территорию которого они вломились, стоял возле самого берега. Охрана, правда, была против, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь, пришлось им изменить точку зрения, столкнувшись с такими непреодолимыми аргументами, как дерево и рукоять пистолета. Все эти насыщенные красками события напомнили ему о юности и вызвали тоскливое чувство ностальгии с капелькой искренней радости.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – нарушил его покой вопрос Арджента.  
\- Задаю себе тот же вопрос, - тяжело вздохнул Питер, не открывая глаз. Он ведь мог сейчас нежиться на песочке у линии прибоя, а вместо этого сидит в пыльном сарае в компании охотника, чья сестра испоганила ему жизнь.  
\- Оборотни не расстаются со стаей без веской причины.  
\- А охотники не нарушают свой кодекс. Мыслишь стереотипами. Как там Эллисон?  
Реакция Арджента была незамедлительной и весьма бурной. Питер услышал резкое, как бросок кобры, движение и лениво приоткрыл глаза, обнаружив его лицо в паре сантиметров от своего собственного. Остро заточенное лезвие с несколькими пятнышками крови впилось ему в горло, надрезая кожу.  
\- Не трогай мою дочь.  
Питер даже залюбовался молниями в глазах охотника. Если бы взгляд мог убивать…  
\- Все еще отстреливаешь ее кавалеров? Тяжело, наверное, это делать за пару сотен миль от дома, - поддразнил он. Просто ничего не смог с собой поделать.  
Но вместо того, чтобы разозлиться еще сильнее, Арджент внезапно успокоился. Пару секунд он еще вглядывался в глаза Питера, а потом отстранился и убрал нож на место.  
\- Меня попросил о помощи старый друг, он курирует несколько городов на побережье, включая этот, - ровным тоном заговорил он. – Недавно тут появилась большая стая оборотней, пропало несколько людей. Я с ребятами приехал разобраться, но не успели мы въехать в город, как повстречались с той самой стаей. Они устроили нам засаду, и прежде чем мы смогли понять, что происходит, оказались отрезаны друг от друга.  
\- Ну, это не красная ковровая дорожка с фанфарами и вспышками фотокамер, но что-то мне подсказывает, что вас ждали, - высказал Питер очевидное умозаключение.  
Арджент только кивнул.  
\- Они знали, кто мы такие. Знали, с какой стороны мы приедем, сколько будет машин.  
\- Подстава?  
Самым логичным объяснением было то, что все это с самого начало было придумано для того, чтобы уничтожить Арджента. Правда, причины для того, чтобы один охотник предал другого, должны быть действительно интересными. Задать вопрос он не успел. Чуткий слух уловил приближение дюжины волков, и Питер только сейчас осознал, какую злую шутку сыграл с ним шум волн.  
\- Они здесь.  
Арджент оттолкнулся от стены и подошел к столу, который Питер ранее откинул, как бесполезный.  
\- Бежать нам особо некуда, но мы можем попробовать отвлечь их и уйти по воде.  
\- На досках для серфинга?  
\- На яхте, которая пришвартована за домом.  
\- Ты умеешь ей управлять? Потому что я только бумажные кораблики в детстве пускал, и те все затонули.  
\- Сколько у нас времени? – спросил Арджент, закончив разгребать кучу хлама на столе, спрятал что-то в карман и развернулся лицом к выходу.  
\- Минуты три, - прикинул Питер.  
\- Тогда пошли.

Толкнув рукой дверь сарая, Питер невольно задумался, почему он доверяет Ардженту, даже не зная, что за безумный план он придумал, и зачем вообще во все это ввязался. Причины, которые в самом начале авантюры казались вполне логичными и даже значительными, сейчас все больше напоминали детский лепет. В любом случае, хода назад у него уже нет. Они наверняка уже успели выучить его запах, и теперь пришлось бы затратить слишком много усилий, чтобы проскочить по улицам города незамеченным.

Они быстро обогнули трехэтажную виллу, вырубив по дороге тех охранников, которых не вывели из строя на пути сюда, и вышли к причалу. Белоснежная парусная яхта покачивалась на волнах и как будто бы ждала только их.

Питер втянул носом наэлектризованный воздух и нахмурился. Погода возле океана всегда меняется быстро. Сегодняшний день не стал исключением. Там, где пару часов назад было безоблачное небо, теперь плотным покровом висели темные тучи.   
Надвигался шторм.  
\- Залезай, - крикнул ему Арджент, стараясь перекричать шум ветра и забывая о том, что Питер, вообще-то, оборотень.  
\- Я искренне надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, потому что я, кажется, сошел с ума, - вздохнул Питер и забрался на борт.  
Вовремя. На берег гигантскими прыжками вылетели шесть волков, остальные тоже не заставили себя долго ждать. Чертова дюжина, как символично.  
\- Обрежь трос, - коротко бросил охотник и оттеснил его плечом дальше на палубу.  
Далее сразу несколько событий произошли одновременно: Питер обнаружил трос, о котором говорил Арджент и оборвал его когтями; волки, почуявшие ускользающую добычу, бросились к яхте, и охотник швырнул что-то на берег. Это что-то разбилось о землю и полыхнуло так ярко, что заслезились глаза, а уши заложило от хлопка.  
Питера оглушило взрывной волной и отбросило назад, приложив головой обо что-то твердое. Последнее, что он запомнил, прежде чем погрузиться во тьму, - это огонь, полыхающий на берегу.

***

Мерное покачивание убаюкивало и не давало вырваться из липких объятий сна. Грохот волн не мешал, наоборот, словно пел колыбельную. На нос ему приземлилась мокрая капля, следом за ней еще одна, и еще, а над головой вдруг раздался раскат грома. Питер распахнул глаза и резко сел.

\- Просто великолепно, - ворчливо прокомментировал он ситуацию, в которой оказался.  
Вокруг было так темно, что не будь он оборотнем, едва ли смог рассмотреть хоть что-то. Единственным освещением служили короткие вспышки молний, росчерками разрезающие черное небо. Яхту швыряло по волнам, как бумажный кораблик, которые Питер действительно топил в детстве. Чаще всего намеренно. В общем, на его неискушенный взгляд, они по всем признакам оказались в самом сердце шторма. Питер оглянулся в поисках своего спутника и нашел его на другом конце палубы.

Крис Арджент стоял, широко расставив ноги и вцепившись обеими руками в руль. Ветер трепал его волосы так же яростно, как белые простыни парусов, а брызги разбивающихся о борт волн оседали на его и без того промокшей насквозь одежде.   
\- Тебе помочь? – прокричал ему Питер, не делая, впрочем, никаких попыток подняться.  
Он не сразу понял, что Крис не слышит его. Не слышит не из-за бушующей стихии, а потому, что полностью погрузился в себя. Сейчас для него существовали только ветер, волны и яхта, повинующаяся, казалось бы, силе его мысли. Питер и сам забыл обо всем на свете, наблюдая за четкими, экономными движениями Криса, сосредоточившись на ровном биении его сердца и шторме, бушевавшем в его глазах. В эту самую минуту Крис был олицетворением океана, и Питер восхищался им так же, как восхищался стихией. Никогда он не видел в охотнике, свято следующем кодексу, столько дикой энергии, неукрощенной и безумной. Это было похоже на оборотня, пережившего свое первого обращение и высвободившего силу, дремавшую все это время внутри, а теперь прорывающуюся сквозь серую никчемную оболочку. Это было как перерождение.  
Шторм не прекращался всю ночь, и в какой-то момент Питер оказался рядом с Крисом, поддерживая его и забирая из уставших рук руль. Он понятия не имел, что делать, и полагался только на команды Криса, отказавшегося спуститься в каюту и отдохнуть.  
\- Не позволяй яхте сбросить ход! – кричал он.  
\- Встречай волну по острому углу! Не возвращайся на курс, пока она не пройдет под килем!  
\- Разворачивай! Разворачивай!  
В общем и целом, ученик из Питера вышел толковый, и к тому моменту, когда океан утих достаточно, чтобы можно было спокойно лечь в дрейф, он вполне мог справиться с управлением и без советов, позволив Крису исследовать каюту и немного прийти в себя. Полчаса спустя он появился на палубе, задумчивый и чем-то взволнованный, и, не дав Питеру открыть рот, отобрал у него руль.  
\- Нужно положить яхту на курс к берегу.  
\- Умеешь ориентироваться по звездам? – ухмыльнулся Питер.  
\- Умею ориентироваться по приборам на панели, - закатил глаза Крис.  
\- И? – нетерпеливо переспросил Питер, когда прошло минут десять, а он так и не сказал ни слова.  
\- Можешь просто заткнуться ненадолго? - прохрипел сорванным голосом тот, не отрывая взгляда от приборов.  
\- Это должно быть не так уж и сложно – считать пару показателей.  
\- Как часто тебе доводилось управлять яхтой? Сколько раз ты выходил в открытые воды? Бумажные кораблики не в счет, - усмехнулся Крис.  
\- Ни разу, - честно признался Питер и добавил с лукавой улыбкой: - А прогулка на катамаране считается за выход в открытые воды?  
Крис рассмеялся и покачал головой, не заметив, каким жадным взглядом его наградил Питер. Он и сам не ожидал, что наваждение, захватившие его во время шторма, не отпустит и потом. Когда, кстати, он перестал быть для него еще одним Арджентом, охотником, и стал просто Крисом? Встряхнувшись, Питер оторвался от размышлений о глазах цвета шторма и отправился в каюту.

Яхта оказалась не очень большой, хотя сравнивать ему было особо не с чем. Внутри у нее обнаружилась спальня с небольшой ванной комнатой, что-то вроде кухни и гостиной с мягкими диванами по бортам. В кухонных шкафчиках он нашел пакеты чипсов, а в холодильнике несколько целых упаковок пива и початую бутылку виски. Завершив на этом осмотр достопримечательностей, Питер поднялся на палубу.  
Крис встретил его наверху и без всяких преамбул сообщил:  
\- Плохая новость в том, что из-за шторма нас отнесло довольно далеко от берега. Хорошая – Калифорнийское побережье густо заселено, так что уже к вечеру мы сможем попасть в какой-нибудь населенный пункт.  
\- Если полиция не доберется до нас раньше, - озвучил вертевшуюся в голове мысль Питер.  
\- Мои ребята не будут обращаться в полицию, - пожал плечами Крис и уселся на пол, прислонившись спиной к борту.  
\- А вот владелец яхты точно будет. И нам еще повезет, если у него нет личного штата головорезов. Ты видел ту виллу?  
Питер опустился рядом с ним и устало потянулся.  
\- Насчет головорезов. Я почти уверен, что они есть, и по той же самой причине я уверен, что ни в какую полицию он не пойдет, - отозвался Крис.  
\- Веская должна быть причина для такой уверенности, - удивленно поднял брови Питер.  
\- Полкило наркоты и целый ящик нелегальных пушек, - протянул Крис и пояснил, глядя на его обалдевшее выражение лица: - Нашел, когда обыскивал спальню.  
\- Отлично, - в тон ему ответил Питер и помахал недопитой бутылкой виски. – Тогда завтрак?  
Крис задумчиво проследил взглядом за янтарной жидкостью и принялся раздеваться.  
\- А с другой стороны, можем опустить закуски и сразу перейти к горячему, - ухмыльнулся Питер, едва сдержав порыв облизнуться, и ловко поймал брошенную ему в лицо крутку.  
\- Хочу продезинфицировать рану.  
Ответ Криса заставил его нахмуриться. Попавшееся на глаза темное пятно на рубашке вызвало в душе чувство, которое он никогда не считал себя способным испытать по отношению к охотнику. Беспокойство. Не осознавая до конца, что делает, Питер потянулся к Крису, успевшему избавиться от рубашки, и коснулся пальцами длинной царапины на боку.  
\- Напоролся на что-то, когда отшвырнуло взрывом, - не пытаясь ему помешать, сказал Крис.  
Он зубами оторвал кусок все той же рубашки и щедро смочил ее виски, хлебнув из горла напоследок. Питер мягко отвел его руку в сторону, не дав ничего сделать самому, и отобрал тряпицу, прижимая другую руку чуть выше раны. На ней тут же проступили ручейки черных вен.  
\- Я думал, это действует только на животных, - заметил Крис и как-то обмяк, лишившись большей части боли, пусть и не такой уж страшной.  
\- Ну, что я могу сказать, я полон сюрпризов, - пошутил Питер, аккуратно прижимая ткань к царапине.

После процедуры обработки они занялись уничтожением чипсов, запивая их пивом и лениво перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Крис пояснил, что и сам не ожидал такого эффекта от своей бомбы, так как изначально он просто пытался усилить смесь, которую они используют для взрывающихся стрел. Питер выразил свое восхищение его идеей и попросил больше никогда так не делать, получив в ответ многозначительную усмешку. Вообще, все это было невероятно и слишком странно. Хейл и Арджент, мирно беседующие обо всякой чепухе, распивая запасы чужого спиртного на краденной яхте и таская другу у друга закуски. Они даже не старались избегать разговоров о своих семьях, это получалось само собой: Питер за шесть лет пребывания овощем настолько сварился в своих собственных мыслях, что у него не осталось сил даже на ненависть. Убив Кейт он не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего: ни облегчения, ни радости, ни сожаления. Перегоревшие проводки, отвечающие за передачу эмоций, с трудом начали оживать лишь спустя несколько месяцев, когда он вошел в стаю Дерека, и самое главное, когда его туда по-настоящему приняли. Что творилось в голове Криса, он не знал, но некоторые события из прошлого натолкнули Питера на мысль, что, несмотря на любовь к своей семье, груз их грехов был слишком тяжел для охотника. Крис всегда жил по принципам, поступал по совести, а то, что творила его сумасшедшая семейка не вписывалась в его систему ценностей. Размышляя об этом, Питер пришел к выводу, что никогда не видел Криса настолько свободным, расслабленным, наслаждающимся жизнью. Словно удаленность от Бикон Хилз и всего, что было с ним связано, позволило ему стряхнуть невидимые оковы, раскрыться по-настоящему. И Питеру этот новый, незнакомый до сих пор Крис, чрезвычайно нравился.

Ну, а самой приятной частью их времяпрепровождения для него стало то, что Крис так и не оделся, позволяя ему наслаждаться видом рельефного торса. Капельки воды скатывались по изгибам его тела, призывно сверкая на солнце, так и прося слизать их языком. Это приключение определенно напомнило ему о бурной юности, полной экспериментов и безумных поступков. Окруженный со всех сторон океаном, нашептывающим ему слова искушения, в какой-то момент он просто не выдержал. Крис выглядел таким привлекательным сейчас, с затуманенным взглядом и умиротворенным выражением лица. В конце концов, попытка не пытка, решил Питер и принялся снимать с себя все еще влажную после шторма одежду.  
\- Не хочу заболеть, - пояснил он свои действия с шальной улыбкой. – Давай сюда свое, закину в душ прополоскать.  
\- Ты же оборотень. Ты не можешь заболеть, - склонил голову к плечу Крис, но, тем не менее, штаны с себя начал стягивать. Мокрая ткань липла к телу, а непослушные от выпитого алкоголя и нервного напряжения пальцы никак не хотели слушаться, так что весь процесс превратился в обоюдный стриптиз. Ни в какой душ Питер, разумеется, не пошел.

Они развалились на полу, подставляя обнаженную кожу под теплые лучи солнца, и Питер гладил кончиками пальцев многочисленные шрамы охотника, то и дело возвращаясь к самому большому, на ноге.  
\- Моя первая охота. Оборотень, убивший несколько людей и сбежавший от собственной стаи. Я промазал и не успел уклониться, - лениво приоткрыв один глаз, рассказал Крис. Подумал о чем-то и открыл второй, перевернувшись так, чтобы видеть Питера полностью.  
У оборотней на коже почти не остается шрамов. Исключения составляют глубокие раны, оставленные когтями альфы или оружием охотника с аконитовой пылью. Поэтому каждый из таких шрамов – это история почти смерти. У Питера их было достаточно.  
\- Охотник выследил меня в колледже, - произнес он, когда Крис приложил ладонь к белой полоске на его плече. – Решил, что я омега, раз поблизости нет никакой стаи. Ты был прав, обычно оборотни стараются держаться вместе, но я всегда был слишком независимым. Ну, и вот, - Питер кивнул на шрам, как бы подводя итог сказанному.  
Крис не спросил, что случилось с охотником, а он не стал уточнять.   
\- Моя очередь. Этот не похож на след когтей, - прикоснулся Питер к следующему шраму. На этот раз под ключицей.  
-Авария. Дорога заледенела, я вылетел на встречку, а там, откуда ни возьмись, бьюик… Осколок лобового стекла пропорол почти до кости.  
\- Столкнулись лбами?  
\- Нет. Я сумел вывернуть руль в сторону и въехал в дерево.  
\- По крайней мере, деревьям не нужно выплачивать страховку.  
\- Меня бы это тогда мало успокоило.

Они замолчали, каждый думая о своем. Эти шрамы напомнили Питеру о том, кто они такие. Охотник на оборотней и оборотень. Здесь, посреди океана, они могли быть просто Крисом и Питером, но стоит им сойти на берег, как все вернется на круги своя, и они снова станут теми, кем их делают их шрамы. Арджентом и Хейлом. Охотником и оборотнем. Однако здесь и сейчас прошлого не существовало, океан смыл границы и условности, оставив самую суть. А эта суть у них была одна на двоих. Они были хищниками, слишком долго заключенными в клетку, они охотились не ради забавы, а ради выживания, неизменно оказываясь на заведомо проигрышных позициях. У них были разные способы и противоположные устремления, но цель была одна – жить.

Осознание этой простой вещи заставило сердце Питера забиться быстрее, а тело наполниться жаркой истомой. А что, если?.. – прошелестели волны. А, действительно, что? Питер толкнул Криса на спину, втянул губами сморщенный от легкого бриза сосок и замер в ожидании реакции. Жесткие пальцы дернули его за волосы, заставив поднять голову, и в его рот проник жадный язык Криса. Поцелуй вышел глубоким и совершенно не нежным. Питер чувствовал, как колет его лицо щетина Криса, и в отместку кусал его губы, подбородок, прихватывал кончик языка. Солнце палило все сильнее, и пот струился по коже, делая ее липкой и блестящей.  
Крис ловко перевернулся и теперь лежал на животе прямо на досках палубы, широко раскинув ноги, и смотрел на него через плечо, слегка приподнявшись на локтях. Питер не спешил. Он горящим взглядом скользил по телу охотника, запоминая каждый изгиб, каждую родинку, и лишь дождавшись нетерпеливого движения бедрами, опустился сверху. Огладил одним слитным движением бока, ощущая, как раздается грудная клетка от каждого прерывистого вдоха, провел языком по позвоночнику от копчика до затылка. Втянул губами теплую солоноватую кожу на шее и рассмеялся довольно, услышав протяжный стон Криса. Он полностью накрыл его тело своим и уткнулся носом под лопатку, туда, где гулко билось о ребра сердце. Крис вдруг извернулся и толкнул его в плечо, повалив на спину, и уселся сверху. Питер позволил ему это, с предвкушением ожидая продолжения.   
Они играли как хищники в брачный в период, изучали друг друга, ловили каждое движение, каждый звук или вздох. Разрешив Крису ненадолго перехватить инициативу, Питер наслаждался его уверенными, слегка грубоватыми ласками. Он откинул голову назад, открывая горло, и застонал протяжно, когда на нем сомкнулись зубы, прикусывая сильно, до крови.  
Они несколько раз меняли позиции, Питер вылизывал каждый миллиметр лежащего под ним тела, кружил языком вокруг свежей царапины, отчего Крис шипел сквозь зубы и дергал его волосы запутавшимися в них пальцами. Его губы скользили по плечам Питера, разукрашивая солоноватую кожу красными отметинами, а бедра сжимались вокруг талии, не позволяя отстраниться. Наконец, вдоволь насладившись прелюдией, Питер вновь перевернул его на живот и скользнул пальцами внутрь, проверяя, хорошо ли подготовил любовника.  
\- Черт возьми, Хейл, - выругался хрипло Крис, подаваясь ему на встречу.  
Уловив намек, Питер вошел в него медленным плавным движением, придерживая руками за бедра и оставляя на напряженной спине мокрые поцелуи. Запах океана, которым пропиталась кожа Криса, жар его сильного тела и бешеный стук сердца, перекрывающий шум волн, заставляли его терять контроль, но он не позволил себе сорваться до тех пор, пока не исчезли черные вены с предплечий, и Крис не двинулся ему навстречу сам, кинув нетерпеливый взгляд через плечо. И вот тогда Питер отпустил себя, быстро и жестко врываясь в раскинувшееся под ним тело, до синяков впиваясь пальцами в бедра, присваивая, обладая, имея.

Потом они лежали бок о бок, все еще обнаженные, позволяя бризу остужать разгоряченную кожу.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь, как управлять яхтой? – спросил Питер, переведя дыхание.  
Крис улыбнулся немного грустно, устремляя взгляд на мирно плывущие облака.  
\- Мы жили несколько лет возле моря. Я даже начал строить собственную, но не сложилось. Может быть, когда-нибудь…  
\- А я никогда не думал, что управлять лодкой может быть так увлекательно, - признался Питер.  
\- Да ты еще ничего не видел, - улыбнулся Крис. – Управление парусником – это целое искусство. Здесь все зависит только от тебя самого, твоего мастерства и опыта. Моторными яхтами куда легче управлять, но на них теряется это чувство единства со стихией: ветром, раздувающим парус, волнами, омывающими борт.  
Его лицо приобрело мечтательное выражение, разом помолодев лет на десять. Похоже, Питер был прав, когда посчитал, что яхта дарит Крису ощущение свободы.  
\- Если бы ты мог прямо сейчас купить яхту, куда бы ты отправился? – задумчиво поинтересовался он.  
\- В кругосветное путешествие, - весело хмыкнул Крис. – И слал бы открытки по праздникам.  
Через полчаса они уже стояли на берегу, и все, что произошло между ними на борту яхты, растворялось вместе с закатными лучами солнца. Арджент не сказал ему ни слова на прощание, исчезнув в переплетении городских улиц почти сразу, стоило им причалить.  
Питер не пошел за ним.  
Это был не последний раз. Они вернуться сюда. Когда-нибудь. Непременно.

***

Крис Арджент сидел за столом, заваленным бумагами, и болтал в стакане янтарное виски. Лед мелодично стучал по стеклянным стенкам, гипнотизируя и сбивая с мысли. Два месяца прошло с той ночи. Два месяца, как он вернулся в Бикон Хилз и погрузился с головой в дела. Выяснить причину той западни оказалось не так просто, но и не очень сложно. Оказывается, одним из членов стаи был оборотень, чью семью истребил Джерард под предлогом нападения на охотника. Правда это или всего лишь очередная махинация, выяснить пока не удалось, но Крис был намерен докопаться до самого дна этой мутной истории. Хорошей новостью стало то, что его друг оказался ни при чем: информацию о визите Арджента оборотням слил один из его «отряда бравых эльфов», как назвал их в прошлый раз Питер… Два месяца прошло с тех пор, как он видел Питера Хейла в последний раз. Эллисон рассказывала, что он шлет стае открытки и возвращаться в Бикон Хилз не собирается. Почему-то это каждый раз заставляло его поморщиться от острого укола тоски в сердце и вызывало желание бросить все, отправившись в погоню.

\- Пап, тебе письмо, - Эллисон неодобрительно покосилась на стакан в его руке и положила на стол пухлый конверт.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он, залпом прикончив свой виски.  
\- Знаешь… - замешкалась на пороге Эллсион. – Последнее время у нас тут все спокойно. Тебе не обязательно присматривать за мной. Я справлюсь.  
Крис удивленно выгнул бровь и открыл рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, к чему все это было, но она уже вышла из кабинета. Он пару секунд сверлил дверь задумчивым взглядом, после чего переключил внимание на конверт. Вместо обратного адреса на нем было пустое место, а в качестве получателя значился он сам. Аккуратно вскрыв одну из сторон ножом, Крис вывалил на стол содержимое конверта.  
Открытки. Десятки открыток из разных штатов и городов. Крис почувствовал, как начинает биться чаще сердце. Не может быть.   
Последней из конверта выпала фотография, которую он бережно взял в руки, потрясенно вглядываясь в изображение белоснежной красавицы с алыми, как кровь, парусами. Крис опустил взгляд ниже и рассмеялся. На борту красавицы-яхты большими серебристыми буквами было выведено ее имя: «Кри-Пи», а в самом низу фотографии маячила приписка аккуратным убористым почерком:  
«Как яхту назовешь, так она и поплывет, да?»  
Крис погладил надпись пальцами и ухмыльнулся. Как там сказала Эллисон? Они тут справятся и без него? Что ж, сезон охоты на одного конкретного оборотня объявлялся открытым.


End file.
